Life's A Maze
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel for my story called "Pink and Blue Horizons". In this story, Brenda and her biracial daughter Maisie continue to navigate through life: Breast Cancer, Love, Loss, and Self Discovery.
1. Life's A Maze

Date: 4-14-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

My black prince, Dominique and I spent seven minutes in heaven at a friend's party. Technically

speaking, Kelly hosted the party. She and Brandon paid little attention to me. They were busy with

making out. Dylan and I had just separated so I was single again. A group of my peers introduced

Dominique to me. He played on our high school's basketball team. Brandon and Kelly caught

us having sex in the closet. Who knew I would become pregnant that night?

* * *

Date: 4-24-1990

Concerned, Brandon squeezes my hand. "Brenz, you look pale. I can take you back home

if you are feeling unwell?" he offers. He doesn't know that I am two weeks pregnant.

"I am fine" I lie trying to hold back my vomit. Although I am nauseous, I still manage to

walk toward the school building. Dominique's face increases my anxiety even more.

The word, dynamite which is my nickname for him slips off my tongue. He kisses me

and I lose control over my body. I vomit in front of him and our peers. A fainting spell

sends me to the hospital emergency room. I wake up to chaos, total destruction of my

family and love life. At least I have the right to decide between life or death.

* * *

Date: 9-10-1990

Depressed, I stare out of the bus window. The world passes me by. I wonder would anyone

miss me if I committed suicide? I have a job, an apartment and unborn twins, but that doesn't

mean I am completely happy. What I desire the most is a friend. Right on cue, a handsome

young black man sits by me. His name is Kurt Evergreen. He appears to be a few years older

than me, probably early twenties. Surprisingly, this kind fellow is my neighbor. Like a flower,

our friendship quickly begins to blossom.

* * *

**Date: 9-10-1990**

**Kurt Evergreen's p.o.v**

Depressed, she stared into a world of nothingness. I wanted to sit by the window, but I didn't feel like arguing. It was my desire to enjoy the bus ride home from work in peace and quiet. My heart bled uncontrollably for the pregnant white girl sitting next to me. We exchanged a few words. She said her name was Brenda Walsh. Six months pregnant with twins, Brenda was an adult even in her young age. Surprisingly, we lived at the same apartment complex.

* * *

**Date: 12-15-1990**

Brenda's flashback

_"I am ready to be picked up" I cry into the phone. "I am driving into the hospital parking lot right now" Kurt says on the other end. I hop into his car outside in the hospital _

_parking lot. My tears speak for themselves. "You didn't have a successful check up" my neighbor and best friend concludes. "Dawn is growing at a slower rate than her _

_brother Kennedy. The doctor warned she would die at birth" sobbing, I explain. Livid, Kurt wants to kill the doctor. He is as hot as an oven until he feels my babies kick. _

_This settles him down some._

* * *

**Date: 12-20-1990**

Brenda's flashback

_"Are we there yet?" I whine struggling through a painful contraction._ _"We are now here at the hospital" Kurt notifies me driving into the parking lot. He is kind enough to _

_carry me into the building. A nurse assumes Kurt is the father immediately. I tell her that he is not the father. My babies' father has been mia for a very long time. Anyhow, _

_Kurt hugs me goodbye. I wanted him to stay, but I knew he had to go to work. He fades away from my mind completely._

**Date: 12-20-1990**

Brenda's p.o.v

Love pushes through the pain even when I feel like giving up. I have twins counting on me to survive so I can't just quit or die. Compassionate, the doctor and his team of

nurses have taken the place of my parents. My first born, Kennedy Brian Brandon Walsh brings even more sunshine. His fragile little sister, Dawn Sophia Anne Walsh isn't so

fortunate. A damaged deformed skull ends her life prematurely. I hold her and mourn her briefly. Raising one baby instead of two is bittersweet.

**Time period: A flashback**

**Brenda's p.o.v**

Dawn was predestined to die well before December 20. She received her death sentence a week prior to the birth. My final ultrasound test showed Dawn grew at a

slower rate than her brother, baby A. Unsympathetic, the doctor warned I would go home with one baby instead of two. His words were a crushing low blow to me. My heart

crumbled into tiny pieces. I was so desperate to leave his office that I forgot to thank him. A trail of tears followed me all the way home in which was an apartment building.

Little by little, I threw away Dawn's things. I tried to detach myself from Dawn. My womb didn't want to let her go though. I pushed Kennedy's stuff aside until the moment

I faced reality. A kind neighbor named Kurt Evergreen drove me to the hospital when my labor started. He took me to my last check up a week ago. Just like the doctor

instructed, I paced the hallways. A sharp abdominal pain and a gush of water paralyzed me. I bent over gasping for air. A nurse immediately rushed to my aid. She

accompanied me to a delivery room where I gave birth.

* * *

Date: 12-20-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

After much begging, I was allowed to see and hold Dawn at last. Carefully, I uncovered the pink blanket around her face. Despite her deformities, Dawn resembled a Barbie doll. Gasping for breath, she longed for me like a little puppy. I was happy to acknowledge her to be my child for once. A nurse grabbed Dawn before I could say I love you. "Your daughter is struggling to breathe. I will take care of her" a nurse persists. She grabs Dawn from my arms. "Where are you taking her?" I ask the nurse. I buried Dawn in my heart and mind. Full of hope and promise, Kennedy bonded with me much longer and quite easily.

* * *

**Date: 12-25-1990**

Kurt's p.o.v

Bittersweet describes my mental state. Brenda had invited me over to join Kennedy and her for Christmas breakfast. In all my twenty-one years, nobody h

as cared about me as much as Brenda. She has been my only true best friend so far. If I wasn't a workaholic and there wasn't a huge age gap between us

then I would date her. Dawn's spirit hovers above us.

**Date: 12-25-1990**

Brenda's p.o.v

"Merry Christmas, princess" I cry placing a teddy bear and balloons on Dawn's tombstone.

Kennedy's twin sister, Dawn died at birth five days ago. Thankfully, Kennedy is asleep in his stroller

so he can't watch me fall apart. "There is a butterfly on your shoulder" Kurt points out. "You are

beautiful" I tell Dawn's spirit. Dawn's spirit flies away and I never see her again. "Kennedy and I

will be moving to Atlanta in January because I have a new job there" I announce to Kurt. Kurt

considers my departure to be bittersweet.

* * *

Date: 3-14-2000

City: Atlanta, Georgia

Time of day: Evening

While heading out of the door to go to WalMart, Kennedy and I encounter Kevin Chase.

He smells of cigarettes and whiskey, but I kiss him anyway. Only God knows what he has been

doing all day. My pregnancy announcement shocks him. He promises we can talk about the baby

at a later time. I am in such a rush that I overlook the pain and sorrow in his tired eyes. Later on,

my other neighbors tell me that he committed suicide.

* * *

Date: 11-30-2000

Drifting in and out of consciousness, I wake up in a bloody bed. I conclude I am hemorrhaging.

Severely dehydrated, I try my best to prepare Kennedy for school. Going to the hospital is a distant

thought. I must take care of my son first. This has been my main priority even going through a

biopsy a few months ago. The doorbell rings and I beg Kennedy to answer the door.

I collapse in the arms of my good friend and neighbor, Catherine. When I wake up, I find myself

at Grady hospital. I am face to face with my daughter, Maisie Prudence Walsh who was delivered

via an emergency cesarean section.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Scenario: Dawn is alive and has mental retardation

Kennedy's twin sister, Dawn has mental retardation. Even though Dawn is twenty six,

she has the mind of a helpless feeble newborn baby. A difficult birth put her in this

terrible position. OH, what such a pity! Kennedy blames himself for not allowing her to leave the

womb first. He wishes he could trade places with her. Kennedy and me switch between taking

care of Maisie and Dawn.

* * *

Date: 11-30-2015 (twenty five years later)

Brenda's p.o.v

Today my daughter named Maisie celebrates her fifteenth birthday. The hardest part

of Today is my biopsy. I experienced a similar situation when I was pregnant with Maisie.

Hopefully, my current test results will turn out to be negative like my previous ones.

Anyway, Maisie's birthday is a time of remembrance for me. I sing along to Monica's

song, "Angel of Mine" in which playing on the radio in the doctor's office. This song

brings Maisie's father, Kevin Chase to mind. Kevin Chase aka KC was my neighbor

and boyfriend. Severely depressed, my black prince committed suicide on March 14, 2000.

Kevin died nine months before Maisie was born. My pregnancy announcement wasn't

enough to keep him happy or alive. Enticing, drugs sent him to an early grave.

* * *

Date: 11-30-2015

Kennedy's p.o.v (he is 24 ongoing 25 at the time)

Anxiously, I wait here in the hospital lobby with my sister Maisie. Strangely, mom is getting a biopsy on Maisie's fifteenth birthday. I remember mom experienced a similar scare

before Maisie was born. Those biopsy results turned out to be negative. It is times like these that I realize how truly precious life is. I try my best to make Maisie feel special

today. We exchange funny stories and jokes. The future appeared bright until mom announced she had breast cancer.

* * *

Date: 12-20-2015

Brenda's p.o.v

There was a song in my heart today because it was Sunday and Kennedy's birthday.

Kennedy, Maisie, and I took turns using the bathroom. As for fun, we timed each other to see

who spent a lot of time in there. Kennedy won the contest. After we were dressed, we ate

breakfast and had our daily morning devotional. Since I was singing with the choir

this morning, I drove myself to church. Kennedy and Maisie arrived at church just in enough time to

hear me sing. God's presence consumed the whole entire building. He brought a little heaven down

here on earth. He worked through my children and church members to bless me. Apparently,

Kennedy and Maisie cooked brownies without my knowledge yesterday. Our church members

paid them money for the brownies. Their donations went toward my battle against cancer.

* * *

Date: 7-15-2016

Brenda's p.o.v

With all the recent racial hate crimes, I never imagined I would lose my son. A drive by shooting ended Kennedy's life. I recall he was walking home from the grocery store.

Since there was no father in the household, Kennedy provided for Maisie and me. He was just so young and full of great potential. He didn't deserve to die. Black, white, or

mixed like my children, all lives matter. California calls me back home. I hope my family and friends will receive me with open arms. I pray they can take care of Maisie if I

may succumb to breast cancer.

* * *

Date: 8-21-2016

Brenda's p.o.v

Fearful, I stand before my parents' house with a suitcase in hand. I feel like vomiting. "Mom, they will be happy to see you" Maisie assures me. Holding

my hand, Maisie accompanies me to the front door. I ring the door bell, but nobody answers the door. Luckily, I have my house key. I unlock the door and my mind is flooded

with memories. I am transported back to a much happier time, pre the "dark ages". My perfect utopia actually doesn't actually come true. In reality, the house gives me

goose bumps. Brandon's smiling face restores life back into the dark gloomy place. "Brenda!" Brandon exclaims hugging me tightly. "Brandon, I am happy to see you. Where

is mom and dad?" I wonder. "Mom and dad are dead. Mom had a brain aneurysm last year. Dad passed away in his sleep soon afterwards" emotional, Brandon explains. My

heart sinks like a ship within my chest. Adding to Kennedy's death, their loss is extra painful. "Hello Brandon, my name is Maisie. I am your niece" Maisie chimes in. I am

thankful for this brief distraction. At first, Brandon is skeptical about Maisie's paternity. I dodge his questions concerning her father. He comes around eventually. Somewhere

between catching up and watching the news, I am disorientated. Strangely, Kennedy's death by which occurred in Georgia has followed me out here. Brandon doesn't know that

Kennedy is his nephew nor I have breast cancer. Grief takes such huge toll on my body that I faint.

* * *

Date: 8-21-2016

Maisie's p.o.v

"Your mom's condition is getting worse" the doctor warns me outside mom's recovery room. "I know. What else is new under the sun?" I cry. "Cherish every moment that

you have with her" he advises walking away. "Maisie, what is your mom's condition?" Uncle Brandon demands. "My mom has breast cancer" I sob into his arms. My words

catch him off guard. "Everything will be ok, sweetheart" he promises stroking my hair. I don't understand this situation had to happen in order for us to grow closer. I am

shut out of mom's private conversation with Uncle Brandon. I couldn't hear them talking, but I assume she came clean about everything including Kennedy. I imagined them

crying and hugging it out together.

* * *

Brenda's p.o.v

"Mom…Momma…Mommy" Maisie sobs collapsing into my arms. I bet her cries can

be heard out in the hallway. Brandon just says awe. "How may I help you, Maze?" I wonder

stroking her hair. "Please don't die" my daughter begs me. "My life is in God's hands" I

promise her. "Did you come home to die? Did you come home to leave Maisie in my care?"

Brandon interrogates me. I look deep inside myself for the truth.

* * *

Situation: An Alternate Universe-What if Brenda died?

Time Period: Nighttime-bedtime

Maisie's p.o.v

Before going to bed, I give my mom a goodnight kiss and hug. Mom invites me to sleep with her. I

don't turn down her offer. I lay down and wrap my arms around her stomach. I absorb her warm

body heat and vice versa. My dream world is doubly blessed by her beautiful singing.

Time Period: The Present Reality-Morning

Maisie's p.o.v

The urgent need to urinate breaks me away from my dream world. My sudden movements don't

disturb my mom. Fast asleep, she can't even hear me flush the toilet.

* * *

Date: 8-21-2016

Brandon's p.o.v

Ode to Dawn, my deceased niece. I never knew she existed until a recent trip to WalMart. Brenda, Maisie, and I encountered a single white mother shopping with her biracial

fraternal twins. The situation affected Brenda so much that she ran out of the store crying. I followed closely behind her into the parking lot. Maisie finished our grocery

shopping. "Why are you crying?" concern, I begged my sister outside. "Kennedy had a twin sister named Dawn. Dawn died at birth. A damaged deformed skull cut her life short"

Brenda recounted through heavy intense sobs. I comforted Brenda until she found the strength to stand on her own two feet again.

* * *

Date: 8-22-16

Brenda's p.o.v

Brandon is kind enough to babysit Maisie while I spend time alone. I encounter my former boyfriend, Dylan McKay at the beach. We dig our feet into the sand and soak in the

warmth of the sun. The sunset reminds me of a sick dying person. My fate weighs heavily on my mind as usual. The wind blows my hair exposing my numerous gray strands.

"I am getting old, Dylan" I mention in a serious and yet jokingly way. "You are quite young at heart" he says trying to make me feel better. "Will you still love me even if I am

not young and beautiful?" I wonder. "Yes of course" he smirks stroking my hair. "Sometimes I fear that I might not have long left to live" choked up, I add. "You are a

warrior. You can survive through anything" he encourages me. "I love you" I smile pulling him close to my body. "I love you too" he whispers in between kisses. After the

dust settles, we cruise around Beverly Hills in his new Mercedes. We meet up with our friends at our favorite gathering place. My breast cancer prognosis strengthens our

bond even more.

* * *

**Date: 1-15-2035**

Situation: Brenda's flash forward-The present reality-At the Park with Maisie and Jay (Brenda and Dylan's son)

The green grass brings Kurt to mind. I recall his name was evergreen. Among all places, I reunite with him at a park. My kids and I encounter him on the walking trail. I am

surprised he remembers me. Still waiting for a heart transplant, he inspires us. We encourage him to stay strong. Careless, I allow my black prince to get away once again.

Kurt was as sweet as chocolate candy, that's the one thing I will remember about him forever.

Brenda's p.o.v

Butterflies guide Kurt, Maisie, and me to Dawn's gravesite. The sight of numerous balloons and flowers makes me emotional. Even in death, my daughter was dearly loved. "I

have looked after Dawn in your absence" Kurt informs me. "Thank you" I sob heavily into his arms. "No problem, Brenz" Kurt smirks. "How would've life turned out if Dawn

was alive instead of me?" Maisie wonders. "I would've still loved you, Kennedy, and her" I assure Maisie.


	2. It Is What It Is This Path I Have Chosen

Time Period: An alternate reality-The Actual Present Reality

Year: 1990

Situation: Kelly's house-A House Party-In A Closet

Brenda's p.o.v

"We are playing Seven minutes in Heaven. Are you are going make the first move or should I?"

Dominique pressures me. Wisdom and common sense, two things that I have been lacking, now

come back to me. I realize that I am making the biggest mistake of my life. "I thank you for your

time, but I don't want to have sex" I admit. I leave Dominique alone and dumbfounded in

the closet. He doesn't chase after me. I pretend to be tired and ask for Brandon to take us

home.

* * *

Time Period: The Actual Real Present Reality

Date: 8-6-2019

Time of Day: Dinner Time

Place: Brenda and Maisie's house

Brenda's p.o.v

"Earth to mom" Maisie teases me. "Yes Honey" I acknowledge my eighteen and soon to be nineteen

year old daughter. "Something is weighing heavily on your mind. What is going on in that big

beautiful mind of yours?" Maisie inquires. "My life has been a beautiful hot mess. It all started with

my abortion in high school. I was pregnant with twins at the time. They were going to be your

brother and sister. Later on there was my health scare and your father's death. I am grateful that I

still have you. You have been my saving grace" I share with her.

* * *

Maisie's p.o.v

You were a such an inconvenience, small bump in the road. You were quite a heavy load for her to carry. She was torn between choosing life or death for you. You held your breath in anticipation for a new day. Before you knew your name or embraced your destiny, your life ended prematurely. You never had a chance to reach your full potential. You never had a chance to let your star shine. You were unplanned and unwanted, but your brief time inside the womb was a divine miracle. Now here I stand in your place. Your absence weighs heavily on my mind. Your love is like the wind.

* * *

Date: 9-2-2019 (Labor Day)

Situation: Maisie and Brenda are walking and eating ice cream at Piedmont Park

Brenda's p.o.v

"Maze, you are awfully quiet" I mention to Maisie. "Today is a very beautiful day. I want to eat my ice

cream and enjoy the view" Maisie denies. "I know you are mad or shocked that I had an abortion. I

did it for us. You were so worth it" I admit. Maisie gives me a tight bear hug. "I am not shocked or

mad at you. I understand and forgive you. It was your body and choice all along" she tells me.

* * *

Brenda's p.o.v

Swept away by the waves and winds of change, reliving the past feels strange and yet bittersweet. In a world where nothing is ever permanent, concrete, or complete, I do not control time. I am torn asunder, but I am learning to surrender. Although your heart is as big as an orange, you are turning into a ghost. I forgive you for all the long pregnant pauses between your words. I forgive you for being absent instead of present.

* * *

Maisie's p.o.v

Mixed in with the good, bad, and ugly, life has been a metamorphosis for me. I wish I could escape from this world where you are suffering. Remembering and cherishing our journey, every hour that we have spent together is precious.


	3. My Breast Cancer Has Returned

Date: 2-4-2020

Brenda's p.o.v

Crying, I stumble through the front door. Maisie helps me onto the couch in the den. "Momma, why

are you crying?" Maisie asks holding my hand. "My breast cancer has returned. It is stage four" I

sob.


	4. Always Lingering In The Back of My Mind

Maisie's p.o.v

Always lingering in the back of my mind,

your imminent demise. Your cancer

has returned. Your sudden relapse,

doesn't make any sense at all.

I want to fall back to sleep. I

want to wake up in a world where

you are healthy and happy.


	5. When I Carried Her and Vice Versa

Situation: Brenda's 1st chemotherapy session

Brenda's p.o.v

"Maze, you must have a lot on your agenda. You Can go if you want to" I dismiss my daughter. Maisie squeezes my hand very tightly.


	6. Even Now I am not ready to let her go

Maisie's p.o.v

Life's a maze and she is trapped

in a purple pink haze. I can't

help but to think and puzzle

over our journey. Even now

I am not ready to let her go.


	7. A Soft hearted Pinkish Purple Rose

Brenda's p.o.v

Drowning in the white noise

It is my battle to win or lose

A soft hearted pinkish purple rose

My breakthrough and miracle that is on the way

One hidden rare golden gem


	8. Remembering How Far She and I Have Come

Time Period: A Flashback-March of 2000

Situations: Brenda's pregnancy announcement and Kevin's suicide

Brenda's p.o.v

I encounter my neighbor and boyfriend, Kevin Chase in the parking lot. I am getting ready to go to the grocery store. Kevin is coming back from only God knows where. He smells like alcohol and cigarettes, but I hug him anyway. I overlook the pain and sorrow in his dark brown eyes. I place his hand over my tiny baby bump. "I am pregnant. We are going to have baby" I announce. Kevin is taken aback briefly. "We can talk more about the baby after you come back from the store" he promises. We exhange a kiss that is followed by "I love you". I worry something bad such as a drug overdose may happen to him while I am away. Who knew my greatest fear would come true?


	9. The Uncaptured Dark Knight

Brenda's p.o.v

Living on the wrong side of the tracks, a fallen angel that is chained permanently to my thoughts and memories. A barely vincible light, the uncaptured dark knight of my dreams. An unforgettable divine encounter, my essential lifeline.A very special blue valentine, the uncaptured dark knight of my dreams.


	10. I'm stuck in the middle with her all day

Maisie's p.o.v

Life's a maze and I'm stuck

in the middle with her all day long.


	11. She Saw A Glimpse of The Moon and Stars

Brenda's p.o.v

Before she said her first words,

she saw a glimpse of the moon and stars.

Her life was like the wind. A fleeting dawn,

she was well beyond her time even in her

prime.


	12. When I Cried and Rested In Her Arms

Maisie's p.o.v

I wanted to live independently until mom experienced a relapse. I was willing to put my dreams such as college on hold for her. It was my job to look after her. Eventually, she forced me out of the house. She didn't want to be a crutch for me anymore. Secretly, I believed she pushed me away because she didn't want me to witness her suffer. I brought and resided in an apartment closeby. The hospital, not my mom, provided updates for me. I was my mom's emergency contact therefore I had a right to be informed. For instance, mom was in the hospital waiting to go in for major surgery. I had a chance to spend time with her. I felt at peace when I cried and rested in her arms.


	13. I Don't Know How I Became So Lucky

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Early in her pregnancy with Maisie, Brenda visits the doctor

Brenda's p.o.v

"Hello, Brenda" my doctor greets me in a serious solemn tone. "I received your voice mail message. You wanted to discuss an important matter with me" I recall. "This is a dangerous combination, your bloodtype and your deceased boyfriend's bloodtype. You can possibly lose the baby" the doctor warns me. Originally, I planned to get an ultasound test. The doctor's bad news has discouraged me. I long to mourn for my baby in peace and quiet, but I stay put. Despite the threat of a miscarriage, I discover I am already in the safe zone. I don't know how I became so lucky.


	14. She Shielded Me Because She Loved Me

Maisie's p.o.v

In a world gone mad, her sad eyes made my heart bleed.

There came a day when she pushed me away.

She shielded me because she loved me.


	15. Her Quiet Strength and Small Sacrifices

Brenda's p.o.v

Life's a maze and she is stuck in the middle of the chaos with me. I embrace her with an open heart and open arms. Her quiet strength and small sacrifices are unwavering. She is my guardian angel and vice versa.


	16. Even When I Thought I Lost, I Gained Her

Time Period: A Flashback-A Few Months before Maisie's birth

Situation: Brenda's breast biopsy

Brenda's p.o.v

One day while I was taking a bath, I discovered a lump on my right breast. The doctor recommended a biopsy for me asap. I was scared about the operation because I was pregnant. I dreaded losing my precious miracle baby. The doctor assured me that the procedure wouldn't harm the baby. I was at peace knowing we were in good safe hands. God was definitely looking out for us. Thankfully, my biopsy results turned out beign.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Brenda's labor and Maisie's birth

Brenda's p.o.v

I remember waking up in a bloody bed. My bloody show and painful contractions signaled my baby's impending arrival. Barely conscious, I staggered over to the house phone in the kitchen. I was torn between calling 911 or answering the door.


	17. Rediscovering My Mom, Brenda Walsh

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Brenda's house

Maisie's p.o.v

Yet again, my mom is about to go into the operating room for major surgery. She forgot her favorite teddy bear at home. This teddy bear has been her source of comfort. She has given me a house key so that I may get the bear from her house and bring it to her. Accidentally, I stumble upon her private journal in the bedroom. Ghosts from her past jump right at me.


	18. An Interstellar Full Circular Arc

Maisie's p.o.v

Heaven's hidden secret masterplan

An interstellar full circular arc

Your metamorphosis

Even now it is history in the making

Scars and souvenirs of your past

Coming into view like a ghost

An interstellar full circular arc

Peace on the other side of the great divide

Even now your life is a maze


	19. You've Seen & Endured My Good & Bad Side

Brenda's p.o.v

You had no right to read my journal,

but it is what it is. You've seen and

endured my good and bad side.

I thank you for joining me in the good

long fight.


	20. The Pink Warrior

Maisie's p.o.v

Phoenix rising, a courageous woman's spirit is stuck in the crossfire.

She ties a pink ribbon around a tree dreaming about the day that she will be free from cancer.

Shadows echo across time prophesying a great storm is coming after her again.

Drawing closer, cancer is a ballerina dancer longing for a new dance partner, a more weaker desperate soul.

Experiencing a relapse, nothing makes any sense anymore so she says goodbye to normalcy.

This inevitable apocalypse, breast cancer is surely a beast by which causes her to collapse.

Building a legacy of endurance and longsuffering, being happy is the best option to erase and chase away this fear, chemotherapy.

Growing stronger with each passing day, she kicks cancer in the butt.


	21. A Love That Couldn't, Wouldn't Let Me Go

Time Period: A Flashback

Brenda's p.o.v

Dylan heard me crying inside my locker. "Brenda, what is the matter?" concerned, my former boyfriend asked me. "I am pregnant. I am eight weeks along. Dominque is the father, but he has chosen basketball over me" I explained. My revelation pulls on Dylan's heartstrings. "You are not my girlfriend anymore, but I still care about you. Dominque is a fool for abandoning you" Dylan stresses.


	22. Becoming Me

Brenda's p.o.v

All of a sudden

I am starting to

acknowledge the

errors of my ways,

but it is too late for

me to make a change

as usual. In the silence,

I mourn over the loss

of my intelligence and

prepare myself to evanescence.

If I could, I would go back to

the start before my heartbeat

didn't exist and everything was

fireproof. Just as when I think

it is the world for me, I come face to

face with grace. Merciful and

kindhearted, grace gives me an

embrace. Grace tells me that

the race of life isn't over for

me yet. The best is yet to come

for me although I have failed every

test in life. I am going to let this little

light of mine, this little life of mine shine

no matter what. I never want to take

this woman's work meaning mine for granted.


	23. I am Her Only Stable Rock

Maisie's p.o.v

She is Snow White, a fragile angel girl with

a beautiful smile. She already has a teddy bear

that is not me. I bet she doesn't need or miss me.

Quietly, I watch and admire her from the sidelines.

She appears to doing fine until her rosy glasshouse

shatters. My life is her Bible. I am her only stable rock.


	24. Trapped in a Pinkish Purple Haze

Brenda's p.o.v

Trapped in a pinkish purple haze,

my life is a maze. I am a

puzzle that is hard for you to

figure out. I apologize for taking

back to square one. My past history

is better off a mystery or maybe not.

Trapped in a pinkish purple haze,

my last dying wish, you might not be

ready for this.


	25. Drifting Through Seasons

Maisie's p.o.v

Drifting through seasons, every rough patch and cool warm breeze. Call me if you want to. I dance in the background of your mind. Drifting through seasons, everything must change. Always unexpected and unpredictable, you are like a rainbow in the sky. This is the moment where I must keep holding on or just tell you goodbye. Hope ties a tight knot around our hearts. Even as we turn into ghosts, remember me and I will forget you not too. Now and again, summer overshadows winter. Autumn sits in silence, longing to be heard and loved by us.


	26. The Day You Came Naked Afraid

The day you came naked, afraid. Young mother screams and pushes you the day you came. OH, joy begin, weak little thing -Dave Matthews Band, Samurai Cop

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 11-30-2000

Special Event: Maisie's birth

Brenda's p.o.v

I remember fainting in the arms of my neighbor and friend, Cathleen. She stood in my doorway. She could've contacted 911 on my behalf. When I awakened, I was in a hospital bed. Cathleen sat at my bedside. I felt around my stomach and it was flat again.


	27. Fifty Shades of Pink

Maisie's p.o.v

Fifty shades of pink, radiant rosy satin ribbons, a beautiful world of glorious splendor and less pain. You dream in color until the war comes knocking at your door. ON your own again, you ride on a train that is heading nowhere. Unique describes your ability to get up off the floor and break the cycle of being poor. Rest in Jesus' arms and he will take care of you. Even if you fail every test, the best is yet to come for you. Away or near, you will always have a home. Laugh and dance in cancer's face tonight, lingering grace, obvious patience. Lovable coral, a liberated mortal creature, infinite infancy. Peaches and cream, one powerful united team. Passing hours and counting stars, these incomplete sentences of ours. Needless endless empty silent hallways; numerous reasons to wink, blink or think upon heavenly things. Keys to the great beyond, cotton candy kisses, missing haloes.


	28. Kingdom of Love

Brenda's p.o.v

Pink silhouettes, invincible dancing angels, nameless Breast Cancer survivors. Kingdom of love, I am at your mercy. The spirit of joy, tender loving care. You stare right through my soul. Electroshock, a supernatural wake up call, resuscitation. Continuously, babies are born and weddings happen all around us.


	29. Faithfully and Eternally Yours Forever

Maisie's p.o.v

It comes and goes in waves, I don't feel good or smart enough. Narrow is this path that I travel on. Forever loved, I am not a big burden on you. I am faithfully and eternally yours. No more fear, excuses, lies or what ifs. I remain gratefully relieved. Take all of me and I will never judge you. Even when I am down, you are the dawn in which brings me happiness. A safe place to hide is within our warm house where joy and peace resides. Ready or not, here I am to embrace you. Today and tomorrow, you will always have my heart. Holding out for a breakthrough, teamwork is the key that unlocks several closed doors.


	30. Heartfelt TLC

Brenda's p.o.v

Feeling hopeful

All the bad memories fade away

Looking for inspiration

Life is a beautiful thing everyday

Enjoy the sunrise

Newborn joy

Adorable baby angel

Neverending tender loving care

Generosity

Expresses whatever I can't say out loud

Love is a heartbeat


	31. Vital Survival

Maisie's p.o.v

Vital survival

A codependency

Lasting legacy

Untarnished gold

An unique and uncommon love

Blessed holy union

Let the sparks fly

Even if cancer is on the search for a new dance partner

Save your strength

Save your goodbye and tears

Even if you can't carry on anymore, don't worry for I am here

Dazzle me until time runs out

A breath of fresh air describes your presence

Your faith and courage inspires me


	32. An Alternate Different World of Mine

Date: 12-20-1990

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Special Event: The twins' birth

A Doctor (checking Brenda): Lets see how far dilated you are

Brenda (writhing in pain on the bed): OH GOD! This Hurts.

A nurse (checking the fetal heartbeats): The twins' heartbeats sound good.

Brenda (struggling through contractions): OH My Precious Babies..

A Doctor (putting Brenda in the stirrups): You are fully dilated. It is time for you to push.

Brenda (holding her legs wide open): I am pushing and can't control it.

Doctor (feeling Baby A's crowning head): Baby A is almost out. Keep on pushing. You are doing a beautiful job.

Brenda (screaming as she continues to push): AHA..AHA..

Doctor (placing Baby A on Brenda's stomach): Baby A is a boy. Congratulations.

Brenda (exhausted and emotional but overall happy): I will name him Kennedy

Doctor: Brenda you should rest. You will need your strength to push out Baby B.

Brenda (contracting like crazy again): Whoa..

A nurse (taking Kennedy out of Brenda's arms): I will look after your son

Brenda: Thanks

Nurse: You are welcome

Brenda (rubbing her stomach): Please have mercy on me, little one

Doctor (preparing for the delivery): When the moment feels right, you can push.

Brenda (relaxing her muscles, she begins pushing): GRR..AHA

Doctor: You got this Brenda. You can do this.

Brenda (holding her legs close to her chest): AHA..AHA..AHA

Doctor: Bear down, Brenda, push harder

Brenda (gritting her teeth and pushing more aggressively): GRR...AHA...AHA..AHA

Doctor: The second baby is the hardest one to push out. You need to give it your all.

Brenda: I am pushing, but the baby doesn't want to come out. This pain feels different than before.

A nurse: How so?

Brenda: The baby is stick or something else


	33. Thirty

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Date: 12-20-2020

Situation: Brandon has arrived in town (Atlanta) to celebrate the twins' 30th birthday. Brandon join Brenda, Maisie (age 20), and the twins (Kennedy and Dawn (mentally retarded, she is wheelchair bound) for a trip to the grocery store. They are buying food and supplies for the twins' 30th birthday.

Place: The Grocery store

Scene: The parking lot

Kennedy (helping Dawn into her wheelchair): I got you, pretty girl

Brandon: Do you need any help, Kennedy?

Kennedy: Yes, Uncle Brandon

Brandon (helping Kennedy): I hope I got it right

Brenda: Please be careful

Maisie: I agree

Kennedy: We're done


	34. Created Differently

Date: 12-20-2020

Kennedy's p.o.v (as a thirty year old man)

Created differently, a love with special needs. A slow moving train, a passively sluggish brain, your eccentric free spirit. A real life tragic fairytale story, an unique unforeseen circumstance. Leaning on faith and basic instinct, your true calling. Extraordinary measures, a love with special needs. Rewriting history everyday, these dreams of mine and yours.


	35. Barely Holding on and Thriving Well

Brenda's p.o.v

Barely holding on and thriving well

I can start feeling you or myself starting to slip away

Life's a maze that doesn't make any sense

Love remains a happy good memory

A bittersweet noelle

Barely holding on and thriving well


	36. I Have Admiration, Not Pity, For You

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Situation: What if Brandon witnessed the twins' birth on 12-20-1990?

Place: The Hospital Room

The doctor (observing Brenda): So you want to give birth squatting

Brenda (struggling through contractions): Whatever means is nessary

The Doctor: I understand

Brenda (screaming and pushing on her hands and knees): AHA..AHA...AHA..

Brandon (fighting back tears): It hurts my heart to see you in pain, Brenz

Brenda (leaning on Brandon): I thank you for being my labor and birth coach


End file.
